marvelbrickfilmuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Otto Octavius
Otto Octavius began his super-villain career as the infamous Doctor Octopus, before transferring his mind to his arch-nemesis' body and becoming the Superior Spider-Man. History Early life Born in Schenectady, New York, to a lower-class family, only child Otto Octavius was to be raised by his overbearing mother and his abusive father. Superior At some point, Octavius transferred his mind into Parker's mind and took control, becoming the Superior Spider-Man. He took over every aspect of Parker's life and forced the remains of Parker's mind into becoming dormant. He pledged to be a 'better' Spider-Man than Parker could ever be, and set about fighting crime in his own, highly-controlling way. He soon allied himself with A.I.M. and agreed to take part in their invasion of Avengers Tower, on the understanding that they would use their advanced technological resources to remove Parker's consciousness from his brain. He planned to betray A.I.M. and convince the world that he was the greatest superhero of them all, but was defeated by Captain America. He remains in the custody of the Avengers, who are looking for a way to restore Parker's consciousness. Personality Traits Powers and Abilities Doctor Octopus *'Tentacles:' Doctor Octopus' superhuman abilities derive from the four mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, telescoping, prehensile titanium-steel tentacles attached to a stainless steel harness encircling his body from lower chest to waist. Each tentacle terminates in two single-jointed pincers. The pincers are able to rotate in relation to the arm for 360 degrees, in a screwdriver-like twisting motion. **'Telepathic Control over Tentacles:' Octavius can control the actions of his artificial arms psionically, even when they have been severed from his body and are separated from him by vast distances. **'Telescoping:' Each tentacle is approximately six feet long at full contraction, but can extend to a maximum of 24 feet in length. **'Superhuman Striking Force:' Each tentacle is capable of striking with the force of a jackhammer. **'Wall-Climbing and Traveling:' By combining the intrinsic strength of both his tentacles and the pincers, Doctor Octopus can scale stone, brick, or concrete walls by rending "handholds" in the surface of the wall. Octopus is able to use his tentacles for traversing horizontal distances as well. At full extension, he can travel high above the ground as if on stilts, either using two tentacles, or for maximum speed, four tentacles. Superior Spider-Man *'Spider Physiology:' Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to him from an irradiated spider which bit Peter Parker. The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. **'Wall-Crawling' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Equilibrium' **'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Regenerative Healing Factor' ***'Contaminant Immunity' **'Spider-Sense' ***'Radio Frequency Detection' Appearances *''Avengers Tower'' **''Invasion'' Trivia *In Invasion, the voice of Superior Spider-Man was played by Nick Raines, as opposed to Nick Eriksen, who voices Spider-Man in other MBU installments. Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:A.I.M.